


i take it in but don't look down

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21) things you said when we were on top of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	i take it in but don't look down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over the Olympics, and it's September.

They’ve won the gold, and everything is so bright and _loud_.

Neymar can hear Rafinha sprinting across the grass where he’s lying, crashing on top of him and hugging him close to his chest, yelling incoherent Portuguese into his ears. He’s shaking against his chest, his lips scouring acros his forehead like a brand.

Neymar wants to kiss him, wants to feel the high Rafinha has pumping through his blood, but he can’t because they’re still on the field. But as Rafinha pulls him up on his knees and hugs his head to his chest, and he breathes in Rafinha’s sweat and underlying wooden scent, he feels safe.

“I love you, I love you so much, Ney, we’ve been through shit and we fucking did it,” Rafinha laments into his ear, sobs choking his words and making him stutter, but it still hits home for Neymar.

Because he could be in a wheelchair right now, Rafinha could be on crutches right now, the two of them watching their teams struggle without them, in the stands of the biggest stadiums in the world. By some other, ethereal power, something had a plan for them and wanted them to live, to bring justice for his country.

Something wanted him in particular to be the rainstorm in the drought of Brazil’s medal history, and he did it. They did it, both of them.

He hasn’t stopped crying, snot spraying across Rafinha’s jersey but he doesn’t care as he holds Rafinha close, feeling the younger sob into his chest.

“I can barely feel the pain anymore, I thank God for that,” he hears himself blubber, and he feels Rafinha nod.

“When you’re on a high like this, there’s nothing that can bring you down,” he whispers shakily, and Neymar knows he’s right. He knows he’s right, he’s damn right, and nothing brings him down as he walks into the tunnel, as he holds the gold medal in his hands, presses a kiss to his son’s face, sings the national anthem at the top of his lungs, surrounded by his teammates and his whole country.

Nothing can bring him down now.


End file.
